In going around the golf course, it occasionally happens that the golfer must contend with a constant drizzle, as in spring, or is overcome by a sudden shower in summer, or even a sudden hailstorm. Protection of the clubs is imperative. And in many instances the golfer must seek quiet shelter or even throw his jacket over the clubs to protect them and the bag from an accumulation of water.
While many attempts have been made to provide adequate protection for the clubs and the bag, as for example by way of the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,212 to R. H. Dozier, entitled "Golf Bag Cover", U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,276 to Clarence R. Taylor, titled "Golf Bag Slipcover", and particularly U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,587 to Joseph V. Rainieri, entitled "Golf Club Cover", the resultant constructions fall short of the mark; the covers there disclosed are either too bulky, too cumbersome or too costly. In other covers special fastening devices, that is, zippers, snaps and the like, are required, which devices when hastily used are inclined to foul.